


K & Y

by Crowlows19



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlows19/pseuds/Crowlows19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Little scenes about Kraglin, Yondu, and Peter. Nothing but cute and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K & Y

Yondu remembers one time when a very drunk Kraglin had crawled into his bed in the middle of a sleep cycle with a plate of meat he’d bought from a very questionable establishment that he later had trouble locating. The only reason that Kraglin hadn’t been dead on sight was that Yondu had been almost positive that he’d be getting sex in the very near future. Not only had there been no sex, but Kraglin had passed out while Yondu devoured the offered meat and he had been very insistent on cuddling. The Captain had obliged (the first time he’d ever done so) thinking he’d get sex in the morning. Besides, Kraglin had been surprisingly comfortable.

He was not a man predisposed to cuddling or sharing his bed for longer than the sex took but Kraglin’s drunken offering had sparked a deeply primal part of himself he’d thought he’d left behind when he’d left his home. Yondu did not care to observe cultural rituals, especially when it came to courting. He wondered if Kraglin had known what it meant to bring someone like him a plate of meat. It wouldn’t have surprised him if his first mate, friend, and occasional fuck buddy had indeed known what he was doing despite his drunkenness.

There had been no morning sex either. Kraglin’s head hurt too bad.

00000

It had taken over a decade for Kraglin to declare he wasn’t leaving and Yondu could kiss his ass if he thought it was going to be any other way. Kraglin had, of course, meant that he had wanted to sleep in on his day off. Yondu had taken it to mean that Kraglin was planning to live in his personal quarters regardless of what Yondu thought. After all, ten years was long enough to get used to the idea and he knew Kraglin was tired of waiting. Surprisingly, he couldn’t bring himself to object. Not only did Kraglin get to sleep in but Yondu moved his meager amount of stuff from his bunk to Yondu’s quarters before he woke up.

00000

Kraglin was very good with kids. Yondu had known this for years and he knew that it stemmed from all those brothers and sisters and cousins and hanger ons he’d grown up with in the pits. So when Yondu had taken Peter Quill from Terra without telling anybody why or really that he was, he had deposited him in Kraglin’s care.

“Here,” he said, thrusting the crying but mostly silent little boy onto Kraglin’s lap as he worked at a computer station. “Don’t get too attached.” Kraglin had looked up in surprise that had quickly flickered to anger.

“You didn’t say you were picking up a kid!” Kraglin accused and Yondu smirked.

“Surprise, baby,” he snarked. “It’s a boy.”

“Yondu!” Kraglin shouted as the blue-skinned Captain made a hasty retreat back to the flight deck. When he came back out some hours later, he was by no means surprised to see the Terran following Kraglin around one small hand wrapped in his larger, thinner one. Kraglin saw him step into the corridor and glared at him deeply. Yondu smiled cheekily but knew that in the end he’d pay for his little joke with frosty silence and withheld sex. Kraglin was very good at both.

00000

It had taken Yondu all of three days to decide to keep the kid for himself. The Captain would-for decades-blame Kraglin and his plate of meat for his very impulsive decision. Only other Centaurians (and possibly Kraglin) would ever understand what the hell that meant. But Yondu had eventually explained it to a deeply confused Peter whose homeworld didn’t have such mating rituals. Kraglin’s plate of meat all those years ago had been a declaration of love which had sparked a very deep attachment in Yondu. Kraglin hadn’t become very attached to Quill, just as Yondu had ordered, but he had taken care of the kid.

Watching Kraglin make sure the kid was fed, watered, and in bed on time had sparked another attachment in Yondu. It had been entirely primal, instinctual, and more or less difficult to break. So Yondu had intentionally missed the rendezvous. Kraglin had given him a very knowing look over Peter’s head when Yondu had told the kid they’d missed the hand-off so he may as well stay.

Less than a week later, Peter was officially a little Ravager.

00000

Yondu’s most vivid sense of family was when he’d walked into his quarters late one night to find both Kraglin and Peter sleeping in his bed. Peter had clearly fallen asleep during a conversation. He and Kraglin had a tendency to talk after dinner and before bed. Yondu wasn’t sure what there was to talk about but hey, Kraglin was chatty enough to not get annoyed with it.

While Kraglin was under the covers, his bare chest rising and falling steadily, Peter was on top of the quilt his arms wrapped tightly around his favorite pillow. The one he threw a fit about if he didn’t have it. Yondu grabbed an extra blanket and covered the little kid up before sliding under the covers next to him and rubbing his back.

On his homeworld, touch was reserved for family only and despite his insistence that he didn’t subscribe to such things (sex outside of marriage had been the worst taboo of all, an act Yondu had taken a shine to), he did find himself at peace with his core instincts. He wanted to keep Kraglin by his side; he wanted to hug Peter, lay his hand on his shoulder, and show him how to hunt for the good meat. Despite it being unlikely that such a skill would be the defining point of whether or not the kid found a future mate, Yondu’s instincts told him he had to teach the kid how to hunt.

He really needed to get a hold of himself.

00000

Kraglin was a very cold man. He hadn’t always been that way and there were only a few people in the universe who knew him well enough to say he wasn’t always cold. However, he had been betrayed often enough to be cautious. Yondu had been just as cautious with his heart and, really, it was a wonder the two of them had even managed to enter a relationship of any kind.

There was always a moment when new recruits would stumble upon Yondu (a man very much capable of affection despite his reputation) flirting with Kraglin at his computer station or while he was tuning up his M-ship. Kraglin would appear as if he wasn’t even listening, much less reciprocating, and the recruit would scamper off to hear the relevant gossip surrounding this matter.

There was a general consensus that Kraglin was cold and difficult to get to know. Yondu held an entirely different opinion and seemed perfectly unaware that he was the only one. Peter also held a slightly different opinion but was aware enough to know that Kraglin seemed to have two personalities. Peter called the two versions of Kraglin the ‘Ice-Man’ and the ‘Pops’. It had taken Kraglin several years to muster up the level of caring needed to ask Peter to explain what the hell both of those things meant. He couldn’t find a reason to disagree with either.

He would be the first to admit that he enjoyed personal contact and his favorite form was cuddling, something only Yondu seemed to both know and appreciate. And while he preferred to keep things private, neither Yondu nor Peter seemed to care about that preference. Yondu flirted every chance he got. When Peter was small he would wrap an arm around Kraglin’s leg and hold on for dear life until he got used to how the ship flew. When he was a little older and wanted attention for one reason or another, he’d come up behind Kraglin and wrap his arms around him, refusing to let go until Kraglin asked him what he wanted.

When outside of their personal quarters, he bore all of this with a blank face and a calm tone. In private he was likely to reciprocate.   

00000

Kraglin’s most vivid sense of family was when he came onto the flight deck late one night cycle in an attempt to locate the missing ten-year-old Peter. He had woken up in the Captain’s quarters with a need to pee and had decided to check on the boy on his way back. Peter’s bed had been abandoned and he had been fairly certain as to where the child had gone.

Sometimes when the ship was left to float and had only a skeleton crew, the only person who could be found on the flight deck was Yondu. He would sit in the Captain’s chair, every light and unnecessary machine turned off, and he would watch the stars. It was a gorgeous view in this part of the galaxy.

Just as he had expected, Peter had gone to find Yondu and was curled up in his lap, fast asleep.

“Was wonderin’ where he’d gone,” Kraglin said softly as he came up beside them.

“Mmm,” Yondu hummed, clearly about to fall asleep himself.

“You should come to bed,” Kraglin commanded. “You know what happens when you sleep in this chair.” Yondu grunted in agreement and indicated with his free arm that Kraglin needed to pick the boy up, something Kraglin very much agreed with. Apparently Yondu had been drinking and he was stumbling around quite a bit as he made his way to their private quarters. Once Peter was in his own bed, Kraglin snuggled up to Yondu, who was passed out and snoring very loudly.

  
  



End file.
